Just Like You, Only Different
by TheStarGleek
Summary: Everyone thinks Rachel is just a goody-goody loser with a dictionary-sized vocabulary and vocal chords to match. That is, until Puck sees her for who she truly is...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this is my second fanfic but the first one COMPLETELY sucked, and this time I'm having a go at a multi-chapter. I will put a new chapter every week because I am still in school and am quite a busy person **** Please Rate and Review as it will encourage me to write more. Follows Rachel and Puck from season 2 onwards. Pretty much completely AU, but will link some episodes to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I cannot afford to own glee. If I did, it would be on more than one time a week and we would have plenty more Puckleberry **

Rachel Berry took a deep breath, sighed and walked into McKinley State High. She walked briskly to her locker, wondering what song they would sing in Glee Club today. But that didn't stop her from noticing the students around her, who obviously didn't believe she was. She caught snippets of their conversation as they saw her walk pass. "Geek." "Pathetic." "Loser." She clenched her teeth down, put on a fake smile and continued walking, not allowing their negative comments to stand in her way. After all, she was Rachel Berry and if anyone could make it through the high school teasing successfully, it was her.

**-GLEE-**

Noah "Puck" Puckerman silently watched as a certain brunette walked through the halls of McKinley State High. He also heard the conversations shift as she passed certain students. Puck grimaced at the extent of the hurtful comments, finding it hard to believe that not long ago he had been the centre of said comments. He had to admire her for her strength however, not matter how annoying the diva was. For her to be able to smile with her head held high amongst such criticism was amazing. He was unsure that even he, the toughest "bad-ass" in the school could do it. Yes, there was something about Rachel Berry that he liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, firstly thanks for the comments! I seriously doubted whether this would take off, but I'm happy to announce that your comments have made me write a new chapter **** And I should probably be studying for my exams next week… How awesome was Original Songs? I don't think I've laughed so hard from songs in a LONG time. Once again, reviews and ratings are encouraged, as it will help me to be motivated and keep writing. Thanks!**

**P.S I still can't afford glee… but donations are welcome **

She sent that Pilipino chick to the crack house. He laughed with mirth. That was the most badass thing he'd seen since the time that he personally took pictures of Jew Fro hanging by a bra on the football posts. And that was because he found out that the idiot tried to get into Rachel's pants. Puck walked down the hallway of his school, smirk set in stone on his face. Turns out Rachel wasn't the goody-goody that everyone thought her to be. He could work with that…

**-Glee-**

Rachel looked at her boyfriend. He wasn't very happy… and she couldn't care less. Yes, she realises it was wrong to send that Jordan Sparks wannabe to the crack house but still, he should have taken her side. But as usual, he didn't. That was okay though. Rachel was used to that and rather liked the challenge of keeping Finn to herself. Not that it wasn't frustrating of course, that he would look at Santana with hungry eyes or smile at any other girl who looked his way. Not to mention the fact he hardly ever listened to her. But he was the perfect idea of a boyfriend. Tall, handsome, goofy and a jock. What else could you ask for?

**-Glee-**

Puck spotted her down at her locker, an annoyed look on her face. Totally hot. Probably Finn. Yeah, the guy might be his best friend (or ex, whatever they were now), but he was an idiot; especially when it came to Rachel Berry. He smirked and put on his A- grade charm, the one that no one could resist as he walked towards her. See if you can take that Berry.

"Sup Berry?" She turned to look at him.

"What do you want Noah?" she asked, obliviously irritated. He rolled his eyes at the use of his name. Only three people were allowed to call him that: his mom, his sister, and Rachel. And no, it wasn't because he liked her or anything, he just allowed it to avoid a lecture on the importance of a name. Whatever. He quickly thought up a reply.

"Just you and your hot little ass babe" he said, a smile playing on his lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Not to rain on your vulgar parade Noah, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm with Finn." She snapped.

"Well sorry for making a joke. Don't get your little panties tie in a knot. Unless of course, they're off your body…" He could visualise he possibilities.

"You're incorrigible Noah!" she retorted, whipping around and storming off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled after her.

"Go look it up in the dictionary!" She didn't even look back

"What do you think I was just doing?" Okay, now people were staring. She just continued, leaving Puck to his thoughts. She was sooo hot when she was mad.

**About the dictionary thing, it actually happened to me. I was in an argument and told a guy to stop with the derogatory names and he asked what it was. I told him to look it up in a dictionary, and he replied that he was **** Just an interesting comeback for Rachel and Puck… ** Until next week, R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

**G'day guys. So I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter (even for my usual short chapters), but I do have a valid excuse (I hope). You see I just finished my exam week (yay) and also had a girl's conference thingy for church. On that note, the reason why Puck's language is extremely watered down is because I do not believe in profanities nor the use of them and even Puck's gorgeous body will not waver me from that belief. Sorry any if you who that may offend, but I hope you do not stop reading because of this. After all, Quinn is Catholic, Mercedes goes to church and Puck and Rachel are Jewish so I would be sad to think that anyone would be that hypocritical… name me old fashioned or whatever… so yeah I'm gonna stop rambling now. Hope you Enjoy and please rate and review- it really does make my day! **

**Disclaimer: No, noone gave me any donations and I haven't had a Cheerios car wash yet, so I don't own Glee. But I do own the 5 assessments I managed to get Glee into (I know, talented right ****)**

The next time he even talks to her is after Glee one day, when they had to do some thanking Jesus song or something. No way on God's earth was he going to do that. He may be a bad jew or something for sexing up all those chicks (and cougars, whatever) and for eating non-kosher food, but there was a limit, and completely defying the rules of Juddaism and singing to Jesus is that line. So, he went up to sing a song that was the total opposite. Add to the fact that it was Finnessa who suggested it made him want to rebel even more. Yeah, him and Finn still weren't on talking terms, but that was not his fault. Sure, he'd gone and knocked up his girlfriend, but he was like, super sorry and Finn just didn't even care. He's such a douche, but still everyone picks him. Quinn, Rachel (wait, why was he thinking about her?- Maybe because she broke up with you to persue him you idiot- Yeah…) and even Mr Shue. There's another thing, Puck's pretty sure that they're not allowed to talk or sing about any religious stuff, but Mr Shue agreed because Finn asked. So not fair.

Anyway, so she catches up with him after glee club while Finn's talking to Mike about his "Cheesus" helping us win the football game. Whatever. Guy doesn't know anything. We won that game 'cause Coach actually knew how football was played.

"Good afternoon Noah. I just wanted to thank you for standing uyp for our religipon this afternoon. What you did was both honourable and I'm sure that all God and the whole synagog would be pleased with you, even though you picked a vexed song…"

"Okay babe. A quick 'thanks' is all that's needed. Anyways, not like I did it for you, ma'd kill me if I let the Glee club sing songs 'bout Jesus," Puck interrupted, eye- rolling

"Oh. Well I appreciate the gesture besides your intent, but please stop calling me "babe". It's insulting and I'd rather not the sexual innuendos it implies."

"Whatever Berry. We're a couple of hot-looking Jews. We stick together. And whatever the nudeindos are, you know you love it," he replied with a smirk." And with that, he sauntered off to his truck.

-Glee-

Rachel was horrified that Finn has asked the Glee club to perform songs glorifying Jesus. Didn't he know that she was Jewish, and thus could, and would not have anything to do with Jesus? It seemed that he really didn't matter. In fact, she didn't really matter. All that mattered was his stuppid cheese sandwhich and its burn marks! She was acutely livid, until Noah (or Puck as he expressively states), went and stood up for their faith. She was pleasently surprised, but then she remembered that he constantly represented him self as the "hot" Jew (yeah, even she could admit his body was) and he did go to synagogue when needed. So she was glad that he took the stand, otherwise she would have had to, and everyone knew how THAT would have gone…

After she spoke to him after glee, resulting with (as per usual) sexual nicknames and nonchalence, she drove off hime, thinking about the Mowhawked boy who was, she figured in some way, just like her. For once, all thoughts of Finn, glee or Finn's glee annouuncement had vanished.


End file.
